Previous extant Fourier transform techniques include using diffraction-limited lenses and pinhole arrays with coherent light and zone-plate shadow masks with incoherent light. There exists no known device or method that works both in coherent and incoherent lights to produce Fourier transform of incident light by use of polarization encoding.